


Not all heroes wear capes

by Booklover123456



Series: Not all hero's wear capes [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Class finds out the truth, Crossover, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/F, F/M, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slight Alya bashing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tim Drake is Red Robin, slightly oc damian wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover123456/pseuds/Booklover123456
Summary: Alice Wayne grew up in the strong household known as the Wayne/Bat-family. There were ups and downs, but her family's biggest challenge came when a class from Collège Françoise Dupont won the Martha Wayne Foundation Scholarship which allows the school to win a year-long internship at Wayne Enterprises and being able to go to Gotham Acadamy at the same time.________________________________________________________________________________“Master Damian, Miss Alice, you should leave now if you do not wish to be late for your classes,” Alfred, the family butler, and honorary grandfather say as he takes our dishes from us, “Master Bruce wanted me to remind you both that the foreign exchange students from Paris will be at Gotham Academy. You two need to stay on your best behaviors today, mostly you Master Damien.”Damian does his signature “Tch” while I giggle as we both stand up, “Of course Grandpa Alfred, I’ll make sure Damian’s on his best behavior.”**if any of you find any errors in this work please let me know. I try to edit it on my own but I don't always catch the errors (such as the title being grammatical wrong).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois/Original Character/Jonathan Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Max Kanté/Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Not all hero's wear capes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031847
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: All non-English words/ conversations were found with google translate. I’m sorry if I’ve gotten it wrong, please write the right spelling/word(s) in the comments*

My first memory as a child was how at the age of 4, my biological mom was killed and left in our apartment. After that, I had gone to live with my Aunt Harley and Aunty Ivy, but I only stayed with them for about a day or so before I met Bruce Wayne the man who would become my dad.

When he adopted me he decided that he wanted to keep me away from the public enough that they didn’t know what I looked like but knew I was alive. Sadly, that didn’t last long as a teacher at the elementary school, that I had just been placed into, decided he wanted to sexually assault and rape all the girls in my class, myself included. When that happened the whole family was so pissed that dad, and the other parents of the kids who were attacked, full-on sued the school, the school board, AND the “teacher.” I remember having to talk to the police and having to talk to a child therapist during the whole thing, and even now, years after, I’m still seeing therapists.

At the age of 9, another brother came to live with us. Damian was raised by his mother, Talia, and his grandfather, Ra's al Ghul, so he didn’t have the best upbringing, but I still love my big brother anyway. When Damian came to live with us, he didn’t like to talk to anyone, and he almost killed Dick, but as soon as he saw me he had narrowed his eyes before nodding almost as if he figured something out. Which I guess he did cause he then said that he would protect me from anyone who would dare touch me.

Now at the age of 15, Damian 16, we’re the closest out of the whole family; well other than those that are mated together like Jason and Tim or Barbie, Dick, and Kori.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samantha Johnson {Sam} (SimplySam) {Buddy- Lê Chiến Kim}  
> Noa Johnson (TwinsUnited) {Buddy- Alix Kubdel}  
> Summer-Louise Hawes (Summer_Time) {Buddy- Alya Césaire}  
> Archibald Stone {Archi} (Heart_of_Stone) {Buddy- Nino Lahiffe}   
> Sky Sharp (SkyBird) {Buddy- Lila Rossi}   
> Adeel Singh (RedHoodLover <3) {Buddy- Ivan Bruel}  
> Kanye Thompson (Superman?MoreLikeMyMan) {Mylène Haprèle}  
> Deniz Conner {Den} (Detroit_Become_Human) {Buddy- Max Kanté}  
> Geoffrey Browne {Greg} (G.Browne) {Buddy- Rose Lavillant}  
> Nathan Haines {Nat/Nath} (Nat) {Buddy- Nathaniel Kurtzberg}  
> Bella Mcdonald (McBella) {Buddy- Sabrina Raincomprix}  
> Leilani Cornish {Lani} (Lani) {Buddy- Juleka Couffaine}  
> Jon Kent (Superboy) {Buddy- Adrien Agreste}  
> Damien Wayne {Dami- Alice, Dove- Marinette} (Ice_Prince) {Buddy- Marinette Dupain-Cheng}  
> Alessandra Martha Quinn-Wayne {Alice, Ace, Sugar Cube- Harley, any kind of flower- Ivy, Wonderland-Jason} (Black_Kitten) {Buddy-Chloé Bourgeois}

“Master Damian, Miss Alice, you should leave now if you do not wish to be late for your classes,” Alfred, the family butler, and honorary grandfather say as he takes our dishes from us, “Master Bruce wanted me to remind you both that the foreign exchange students from Paris will be at Gotham Academy. You two need to stay on your best behaviors today, mostly you Master Damien.” 

Damian does his signature “Tch” while I giggle as we both stand up, “Of course Grandpa Alfred, I’ll make sure Damian’s on his best behavior.” 

Alfred smiles at us before moving into the kitchen while Damian and I grab our school bags before having to leave for the day. Thankfully Damian can drive, and safely no matter how fast he drives, which means we get there in about 15 minutes instead of the normal 20 or 30 that it takes when Alfred drives us.  
As we drive I can’t help but think of my soul mate tattoo on my forearm. Chloé Bourgeois, whoever she is, seems to love bees and fashion since that’s what surrounds her name. I hope she likes me for me and not my name…

“I can hear your thinking from here,” Damian’s voice broke through my thoughts with what sounds like a smirk on his face.  
Blushing I slap his arm, “Can’t help it, what if she doesn’t like me, shaqiq?” 

Damian’s smirk got even bigger, thankfully before he could say another else we arrived at school and right on time too. Quickly parking, we got out and met up with the rest of our French class even though we don’t need it since dad, Dick Jason, and Tim has all been tutoring us in different languages or years now.  
Once we got out of the car, however, I’m body-slammed by Jon Kent, resident best friend to Damian, and I, well he’s our only best friend but whatever. Jon is also the son of Clerk Kent (Superman) and Lois Lane-Kent (a famous reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis) as well as being a superhero like his dad under the name Superboy. 

“Alice, Damian! Are you guy’s excited over the new students?” Jon asks smiling happily.

“I am, Damian, on the other hand, not so much,” Jon pulls back making sure that we are back on both feet before letting go, “Are they here yet?” 

Jon nods and points over to the bus that just showed up. When I look over at Damian he looked to be deep in thought, so instead of waiting for him to come back to Earth, I grab his arm pulling him along while Jon and I continue to chat. After passing the bus I see a group of 15 students all around our age, some of them are cute while one of them looks like a sausage with the way her hair looks. Past them, I see our French teacher Mrs. Martin and the rest of our class.

“Bienvenue à tous à l'Université Gotham,” Mrs. Martin greets them with a huge smile on her face before waving Damian and I forward, “Je m'appelle Mme Martian, professeur de français à l'AP. Les élèves qui m'accompagnent seront vos guides dans l'école, donc si vous avez des questions, n'ayez pas peur de les poser. Voici Alice et son frère Damian, nos deux meilleurs élèves. Ils seront associés à Mme Bourgeois et Mme Dupain-Cheng. Aussi à partir de maintenant, nous parlerons anglais, donc si vous avez un problème pour traduire un certain mot, demandez à votre partenaire.” (1)

Smiling I wave at the students, “Welcome to Gotham Academy, just as Mrs. Martin said from here on our we will be speaking English so that you guys can become better at speaking and understanding the English language. Damien and I are here to help you guys during your stay here so please ask us for help and don’t mind my brother’s bluntness, that’s just how he is.” 

While the students around us laugh a small girl with blueish black hair and bluebell eyes stepped forward along with a tall redheaded teal eye woman in a white pantsuit. 

“Thank you for that, I believe I can speak for my whole class when I say that we are happy to be here,” The redheaded woman smiles waving her hand to the girl standing beside her, “My name is Miss. Caline Bustier and this is our class president Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

From behind Marinette, I noticed that a girl, with the sausage looking hair, was whispering to a girl with reddish-brown ombre hair and glasses, both of them smirking which made me frown. Moving to the side slightly I elbow Jon and, once I knew he was looking at me, I nod over to the girls with a tap to my ear. Jon nods back, then leans down and whispers in my ear.

“The one with sausage hair whispered to the girl with glasses about how Marinette shouldn’t even be the class president because of how much of a bully she is. The one with glasses agreed.” 

Humming I close my eyes for a moment, “Keep your eye on them, Jon, I want to know exactly those two mean by that. I’ll handle Marinette.”

Behind me, Damian scoffs softly making me turn slight to see him. He was looking at the girls Jon and I were just talking about, “I doubt such a small girl would be a bully.” 

“I agree with you, Damian, but we have to be sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome everyone to Gotham University. My name is Mrs. Martian the AP French teacher. The students with me will be your guides around the school, so if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. This is Alice and her brother Damian, our top two students. They will be partnered up with Ms. Bourgeois and Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Also from here on out we will be speaking English so if you have a problem translating a certain word ask your partner. (1)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samantha Johnson {Sam} (SimplySam) {Buddy- Lê Chiến Kim}  
> Noa Johnson (TwinsUnited) {Buddy- Alix Kubdel}  
> Summer-Louise Hawes (Summer_Time) {Buddy- Alya Césaire}  
> Archibald Stone {Archi} (Heart_of_Stone) {Buddy- Nino Lahiffe}   
> Sky Sharp (SkyBird) {Buddy- Lila Rossi}   
> Adeel Singh (RedHoodLover <3) {Buddy- Ivan Bruel}  
> Kanye Thompson (Superman?MoreLikeMyMan) {Mylène Haprèle}  
> Deniz Conner {Den} (Detroit_Become_Human) {Buddy- Max Kanté}  
> Geoffrey Browne {Greg} (G.Browne) {Buddy- Rose Lavillant}  
> Nathan Haines {Nat/Nath} (Nat) {Buddy- Nathaniel Kurtzberg}  
> Bella Mcdonald (McBella) {Buddy- Sabrina Raincomprix}  
> Leilani Cornish {Lani} (Lani) {Buddy- Juleka Couffaine}  
> Jon Kent (Superboy) {Buddy- Adrien Agreste}  
> Damien Wayne {Dami- Alice, Dove- Marinette} (Ice_Prince) {Buddy- Marinette Dupain-Cheng}  
> Alessandra Martha Quinn-Wayne {Alice, Ace, Sugar Cube- Harley, any kind of flower- Ivy, Wonderland-Jason} (Black_Kitten) {Buddy-Chloé Bourgeois}

## Chapter 2

Showing the students around would have been great, however, the girl with sausage hair, whose name I came to find out is named Lila Rossi, continued to whisper with the other students and I could tell none of them were paying attention. The only ones who were paying attention were Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste, Nino Lahiffe, and Lê Chiến Kim, all of them were in the back of the group with the rest of the AP French class. 

Sighing I pull out my phone and open up the group chat the class started this morning once I told them what Jon told me:

_SimplySam: Is anyone else wondering who the hell this Rossi girl thinks she is?_

_SimplySam: “I can’t wait for Damiboo to come to pick me up tonight! He’s been asking for my ring size, I think he’s going to propose!”_

_Summer_Time: Damn Damian, who knew you had a gf from France? 😂_

_Black_Kitten: Ms. Rossi needs to be taken down if she keeps this up_

_Superboy: I’ve been listening to her and her friends, according to her she’s best friends with the batfam and has even helped him stop the Joker. 🙄_

_Superboy: She’s going to get herself killed if she keeps this up_

_Nat: Agreed._

_Nat: @Ice_Prince, @Black_Kitten, what do we do?_

_Ice_Prince: Observe and document everything she says and does._

_Black_Kitten: Once we have everything we’ll go to our dad with it and see if we can get a cease and desist order against her._

_Black_Kitten: Sky, Summer, I want you both to stay as close as you can to Ms. Rossi and Ms. Césaire since you’re their buddies. Keep us updated with anything else they say and do. I don’t trust them._

_Summer_Time: Got it, boss_

_SkyBird: Ready to break a bitch_

Looking up from my phone I saw that we arrived at our classroom making me sigh in relief. As I turn around I smile at the class behind me.

“Well everyone, this is our stop, the AP French classroom,” opening the door I wave them in, “One French student per desk please, your buddy will be joining you at that desk.” 

As the students entered I turned back to my class with a slight frown. When they all see my face they nod before heading in as well going to sit with their buddies. 

Seeing that everyone was with their buddies (other than Damian and I) I turned to Mrs. Martin and Ms. Bustier with a bright smile, “Took them on a tour around the school, they are all yours.”

“Thank you, students,” Mrs. Martin says smiling brightly at us then turns to face the rest of the students, “Now everyone, I would like to welcome you once again to Gotham Academy. During your time here we will be working on strengthening the students from Paris’s conversational English and GA’s student’s conversational French. To do this why don’t you start by getting to know each other?” 

Ms. Bustier nodded at Mrs. Martin, “However, my class will speak English while Mrs. Martian’s class will be speaking French. Now off you go, learn all about your new friends.”

Chuckling I turn to face the blonde next to me and wow I don’t think I’ve seen a more stunning human in my life. Her blonde hair is like it was made out of honey, with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail, and two wisps of hair framing her face it draws your eyes to her stunning shade ocean blue eyes. 

“Wow, je ne pense pas avoir vu une créature plus étonnante dans ma vie ... Vous Mme Bourgeois êtes absolument magnifique.” Foot meet mouth. (1)

Chloé blushes looking away for a second before smiling shyly back at me, “Thank you, Ms. Alice, you are quite good looking too.” 

“Please Mme Bourgois, call me Alice every does.” 

“Then I insist that you call me Chloé.” 

Smirking I lean closer to her slightly, turning to my flirtatious side (or as Dick would call it, my “Jason Todd” side), “How about I get to call you mine instead?” 

Chloé’s blush deepens but she smiles brightly, “How about a date first?”

“Deal,” I smile back just as bright with my face as red before clearing my throat when I saw Damian, Marinette, Jon, and Adrien watching us while also smirking, “Désolé pour ça, grandir avec quatre frères qui sont tous des flirts ont tendance à me faire flirter si je suis nerveux.” (2)

“It’s alright, I’m a natural flirt too. We should be getting back to our task at hand though, don’t you think?” 

“Je suis tout à fait d'accord, maintenant comment est la vie à Paris?” I ask leaning away so that I don’t make her uncomfortable. (3)

Through talking with Chloé, she told me all about the super-villain known as Hawkmoth who goes after people with strong negative emotions. She talks about how her class seems to be the ones that get targeted the most. 

Lowering my voice I lean closer to her again, “Cela peut sembler une question étrange mais, Lila Rossi, est-elle vraiment intimidée par Marinette? Cela semble difficile à croire.” (4)

Chloé scoffs as she moves closer, “Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! All she does is lie. Mari is an angel compared to that lying fox.” 

Before I could ask anything else the bell rang signaling the end of class, “Venez un, nous avons l'Histoire ensuite Oh, ça vous dérange si je repasse en anglais? Je ne suis pas aussi confiant en français qu'en anglais.” (5)

“Sure I don’t mind, I’m fluent in both since my mother lives in New York so I learned at a young age how to speak English.” 

Smiling I pick up my things then held out my hand to her, “Well, let’s head to our next class, luckily my brother is with Marinette which means we will be seeing a lot of them.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Wow, I don't think I've seen a more stunning creature in my life...You Ms. Bourgeois are absolutely gorgeous.  
> 2: Sorry about that, growing up with four brothers all of whom are flirts tend to have me flirt if I'm nervous.  
> 3: I totally agree, now how is life in Paris?  
> 4: This may seem like an odd question but, Lila Rossi, is she being bullied by Marinette? It seems hard to believe.  
> 5: Come on, we have History next. Oh, do you mind if I switch back to English? I'm not as confident in French as I am in English.


	4. Note

Hey guys, so I know I just uploaded a chapter the other day but I realized that I had written out a prequel to this book without even knowing it. Normally this is fine but some things were changed so while I'm typing up the prequel I'm going to have to take down the prolog and edit it a little bit. I promise that other then that nothing will change.

The edit will be down by tonight (11/27/2020) or tomorrow (11/28/2020). The prequel should be up either the same day or the day after.

Thanks for understanding!

Booklover123456 signing off 💜


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samantha Johnson {Sam} (SimplySam) {Buddy- Lê Chiến Kim}  
> Noa Johnson (TwinsUnited) {Buddy- Alix Kubdel}  
> Summer-Louise Hawes (Summer_Time) {Buddy- Alya Césaire}  
> Archibald Stone {Archi} (Heart_of_Stone) {Buddy- Nino Lahiffe}   
> Sky Sharp (SkyBird) {Buddy- Lila Rossi}   
> Adeel Singh (RedHoodLover <3) {Buddy- Ivan Bruel}  
> Kanye Thompson (Superman?MoreLikeMyMan) {Mylène Haprèle}  
> Deniz Conner {Den} (Detroit_Become_Human) {Buddy- Max Kanté}  
> Geoffrey Browne {Greg} (G.Browne) {Buddy- Rose Lavillant}  
> Nathan Haines {Nat/Nath} (Nat) {Buddy- Nathaniel Kurtzberg}  
> Bella Mcdonald (McBella) {Buddy- Sabrina Raincomprix}  
> Leilani Cornish {Lani} (Lani) {Buddy- Juleka Couffaine}  
> Jon Kent (Superboy) {Buddy- Adrien Agreste}  
> Damien Wayne {Dami- Alice, Dove- Marinette} (Ice_Prince) {Buddy- Marinette Dupain-Cheng}  
> Alessandra Martha Quinn-Wayne {Alice, Ace, Sugar Cube- Harley, any kind of flower- Ivy, Wonderland-Jason} (Black_Kitten) {Buddy-Chloé Bourgeois}

As the bell for Lunch went off Chloé, Marinette, Damian and I walked off to find the rest of our group. Having Chloé and Marinette in our classes is so much fun, I mean we do listen but we also can joke around and not get caught while doing it. Once we found the rest of the class I noticed that there was an extreme amount of tension between the classes.  


“Singh, Thompson,” Damian calls to the closest two to us, “What is the meaning of this?”  


As soon as both classes saw us the Paris class looked afraid while our class looked calmer, Adeel, who was closer to us, stepped forward giving us a look of worry which he rarely has, “It’s Rossi again, she started talking shit and got almost every single member of the class in trouble because she wouldn’t stop even when the teachers told her to.”  


Frowning I turn to face the rest of the students, “Want me to talk to her?”  


Sky shook her head, “Not that best idea. I tried that and she threatened to have Bruce Wayne sue me for everything I got.”  


Damian growls and looked to be about to kill her, but as soon as Marinette placed her hand on his arm he calmed down extremely fast. Almost too fast for anyone normal. Gasping I grab Damian’s arm and pull on it slightly to make him look at me.  


“hi taw'am ruhak 'alays kadhalk?” I ask in Arabic smiling brightly (1).   


Damian’s face went bright red and starts to stutter, “nem, la tukhbiruha. 'iinaha tastahiqu 'afdal bkthyr mimaa ymkn 'an 'akunah laha.” (2)   


My smile brightened even more, “I’m so telling Dick about this!”  


“Don’t you dare, Alice! Greyson and Todd will be insufferable tonight.”  


“Exactly,” Chuckling I glance over at Chloé and Marinette as they talk to Nino, Kim, and Adrien, “if it makes you feel better, we can invite over her friends so that it’s not just your SO they can make fun of mine too.”  


“Deal.”  


The smirk on my face disappeared as soon as I turned back to the rest of the class glaring over at Lila, not that she noticed anyway, “For now, we have a problem we must deal with.”  


Before I could even walk back over to the group, Lila and her friends decided to walk away towards the cafeteria making me grumble. Shaking my head I signal for the others to follow along. After checking that everyone else from Collège Françoise Dupont has their lunch and has found a place to eat I finally sat down with our class, barely missing the lunch tray, that Jon got for me when I slammed my head down on the table.  


Sighing I try to hit my head a few more times but someone grabs my head and moves it to their shoulder. When I open my eyes I see that it’s Chloé whos smiling softly, to which I smile back.  


“Hey, Chloé, do you and your friends want to come over for dinner tonight?” I ask slightly whispering.  


Chloé’s eyes widened before slowly nodding, then turning to her friends quickly talking with them. While she does that I lean back against Damian and roll up my left sleeve to see my soulmate’s name again; however, it wasn’t just Chloé Bourgeois anymore. No, now there two more names: Adrien Agreste and Jonathan Kent.  


“Damian…” said man looks down at me as I show him my arm, “I have two more names…”  


Jon who was on the other side of Damian looked over at my arm as well and his eyes widened along with Damian. Swiftly, Jon took his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of it before sending it to the group chat (making the rest of the table’s phones go off) almost without me even seeing that he did it.  


Superboy: Holy shit guy’s @Black_Kitten got a Soul Tat! Were soul mates!  
Superboy: *my arm with the names “Chloé Bourgeois” which had a little bee and crown next to it, “Jonathan Kent” with his superboy logo next to it, and “Adrien Agreste” which had a black and green cat paw next to it*  


TwinsUnited: Girl thats great! You have 3 SO's!!! ❤️❤️  


Black_Kitten: 2 probs Noa  


Black_Kitten: 1. I only had 1 this morn  


Black_Kitten: 2. I can’t believe we forgot that today was @Superboy‘s bday!  


Superman?MoreLikeMyMan: so? you know the stories  


Superman?MoreLikeMyMan: if you are older than your SO than you will gain their name once they turn 15  


Superman?MoreLikeMyMan: wich means your in between your SOs!  


Ice_Prince: Thompson is correct. However, if they were to hurt you I can assure you that Grayson and father will not keep Todd and I from killing them. Their bodies will never be found. That does for you as well Kent.  


Detroit_Become_Human: Your ice is showing Damian.  


Nat: like normal Den  


McBella: Wait! @Ice_Prince, do you have one 2? a SO I mwan  


McBella: Mean**  


Superboy: He does! I’ve seen it!  


Superboy: and don’t worry about it @Black_Kitten, we can celebrate this weekend  


Black_Kitten: So have I! I would show you guys that pic but Dami would kill me since it looks like a tramp stamp! 😂  


“It looks nothing of the sort!” Damian hisses, with such a red face he looks like a tomato, making everyone else in the room look at him funny, “Where did you even acquire a picture of my tattoo?”  


Smirking I pull up said picture and show it to him, “After training the other day, you were changing with Dick, Jason, and Tim when I walked in.”  


If his face could go any brighter I’m sure it would have, however it couldn’t, and luckily the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang making it so that he couldn’t kill me. Smiling I grab Chloé’s hand, “Come on Chloé, time for math!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. She's your soulmate isn't she?  
> 2\. Y-Yes, don't tell her. She deserves so much better than I could ever be for her.


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is just getting started! As of 12/9/2020 I already have 9 chapters completed. I'm thinking I'll upload one more chapter or 2020 and then, hopefully, finish this by the summer or maybe spring break...hmm idk. I also have no idea how long this thing will be in the end. 
> 
> *A/N: All non-English words were found with google translate. I’m sorry if I’ve gotten it wrong, please write the right spelling/word(s) in the comments*

To say that the rest of the school day was fun would be like saying that murder is legal and recommended when you’re angry. After lunch, Chloé and I had math with Ms. Bustier’s and Mrs. Martin’s classes, and Lila would not stop talking or lying the whole time. Luckily she got in trouble for making fun of Archi’s less than stellar social skills by our math teacher; those in the know that she’s lying couldn’t help but snicker as her face went from bright red to pale in under ten seconds. Following math was AP English and man was it interesting. During the class, Marinette actually fell asleep and, when I looked over at her, she appeared to be covered by Damian’s school jacket.

Smirking I nudged Chloé and pointed over to them. The sound that came from her sounded like millions of soft sounds of a million twinkling bells. It was so soft and captivating, I couldn’t help but allow myself to fall for my soul mate.

“I still have no idea how she is able to fall asleep anywhere,” Chloé says shaking her head fondly, “It’s like she doesn’t sleep.”

Frowning slightly I keep my eyes on Marinette for a movement to take a picture of the two, before sweeping them back to my work, “Maybe she just doesn’t sleep well? Nightmares perhaps?”

Humming Chloé doesn’t say anything else for the rest of the class. Was I right though? Could she be having nightmares after everything that Lila has done to her? I’ll have to talk to the rest of her friends, without Damian, to see if I can help her out.

“Chloé,” I whisper as we walk out of school for the day, “I’m going to trade places with Marinette today. I need to talk to all of you without her being there.”

Nodding Chloé wraps her left arm with my right one and pulls us over to the rest of her friend group. Once we saw that the only ones missing were Damian and Marinette I smiles, “Okay guys I need you to sneak me onto the bus without your teacher seeing me AND not to have her ask where Marinette is.”

Kim shook his head, “Not a problem, we can just tell Lila that Mari is already on board and we can just get you on now and hide you in the back where we normally sit.”

“How are we going to keep DC from getting on the bus though?” Nino asks.

Smirking I pull out my phone keeping it so that they can still see the screen, “Easy, watch.”

_Black_Kitten: Guys I need you all to keep Marinette busy and away from the front of the school until I text you. @Ice_Prince can you take her back to the Manner?_

_Ice_Prince: I suppose. How will you get home?_

_Black_Kitten: I'll call either Aunty Ivy and Aunt Harley since I didn’t see them this weekend_

_TwinsUnited: I just saw her go to the broom_

_TwinsUnited: Ill keep an eye on her_

_SimplySam: Noa lets go after her_

Looking up Chloé and her friends’ eyes were wide, not in fear as I was used to though which surprised me. Once our eyes met Chloé smiles gently and held out her hand. Swifty I was taken on to the bus and tucked into the back corner with Adrien and Chloé on either side of me. Once the rest of the Paris students were on the bus we left the school, and I texted the group letting them know that it was okay for them to let Marinette go. Along the way, Lila and her court were talking loudly at the front of the bus while the rest of us were pretty quiet.

“Hey, Alice,” Adrien whispers to make sure that Lila doesn’t hear us, “In your text, you said Aunty Ivy and Aunt Harley, were you talking about Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy?”

From my other side, I heard Chloé scoff which made me chuckle, “Of course it not Adrikins, right Alice?”

Before I could answer her, however, Lila could be heard from the front talking shit again, “Oh I’m so sorry Alya I promised Harley Quinn I would hang out with her and Catwoman tonight, ever since she and Joker broke up she’s been really upset.”

“That’s okay girl, but do you think you could get me an interview?” Alya replies smiling brightly. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Growling I flick my wrist and allow my hidden knife to fall into my hand. As I go to stand up Adrien and Chloé grab my arms and pull me back down.

“How fucking dare she talk about her like that? Aunt Harley hasn’t even been with Joker since I was like two!” I growl out as I try to get out of their grips but they’re stronger than I first guessed, “She has no right to talk about her!”

“Alice you need to calm down,” Nino says from in front of us, “If you cause a scene then you’ll get us all in trouble.”

Growling one more time I pull out my phone and called my aunt.

“Sugar Cube, you okay?” Aunt Harley’s voice came from my phone making me smile, “You normally don’t call till later."

“Yeah, I’m okay Aunt Harley. I was wondering if you and Aunty Ivy would be able to come to pick me up in like an hour or so, I’ll text you the address.”

Aunt Harley didn’t say anything for a moment, when she did it was one of our many codes, “Playdate?” (Date?) “No, meet up.” (Hanging out with friends.)

“Damian?”

“At home, I went alone.”

Humming she says something that I don’t catch but I think she’s talking to Aunty Ivy, “Text us the address when you want to be picked up. Ivy says hi by the way.”

“Tell her I say hi back,” Taking a deep breath I realize that I had calmed down without having to do my breathing exercises, “I have to go, I’ll text you guys later, love you both.”

“Love you too, Sugar Cube.”

Hanging up I slip my knife back into its place, falling back against the seat as I sweep my eyes over the group watching me, “Sorry about that, Aunt Harley and Aunty Ivy pretty much raised me so I’m really protective over them.”

Chloé shook her head and smiled reassuringly, “Lie-la is ridiculous utterly ridiculous and so are the rest of the class if they really believe her.”

“I’ve only been around this class less than 24 hours and I already think they only have one brain cell.”

Those around us that know that Lila is lying laughed at that making me chuckle. For the rest of the drive, we talked and laughed letting me get to know them. Nino, who loves music and wants to be a DJ when he’s older, is Alya’s Soulmate and, even though she is too blinded by Lila’s stories, he still loves her. Kim, on the other hand, is an athlete and loves to make bets and challenges for one of his soul mates, Alix, while their other soul mate, Max, keeps track of all of them while shutting down ideas if he believes they are too dangerous.

Adrien is a model for his father’s fashion company. He was also homeschooled until two years earlier when he ran away from home to try to go to school with Chloé. With the help of Marinette, Nino, Alya, and Chloé, he was able to get more freedom. Everything was fine until Lila showed up. According to them, Marinette believes Lila is working (not just as a model like Adrien) for Gabriel, reports back to him when they are out and about or when they go to Marinette’s parent’s bakery, and either has him picked up early or decrease what he eats during the day. Lastly, Chloé is the daughter of the Mayor of Paris and of Style Queen (a fashion designer I think) and a one-time superhero.

“Pairs has superheroes?” I ask raising an eyebrow at her, “How come I haven’t heard of it? My brothers and I are pretty into vigilantes and superheroes so we’ve ended up keeping track of them all.”

“Daddy won’t let anyone post about it who are a part of the news if they do then they get fined.” She scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest, “Only reason Césaire can keep her Ladyblog up is because no one out of Paris knows it exists.”

Humming I pull out my phone and hand it to her, “Mind looking it up for me? I want to show my brothers when I get home.”

Chloé nods and takes my phone. While she does that I turn to the other three around me, “Tell me about them, your heroes I mean.”

Before any of them could we arrived at the hotel. Smirking I shake my head, **“Of course, they would be staying at our hotel. Only the best for mine and Damian’s soul mates.”** Slowly Adrien, Kim, Chloé, and I made our way off the bus while Nino had already moved up to be with Alya. As soon as we made it off the bus they pulled me up to Chloé’s room where Nino said he would join us after he dropped off Alya at her room.


	7. Chapter 5

About ten minutes after we locked ourselves in Chloé’s room Nino showed up looking angry while also tired too. With the doors shut and music playing loud enough that if someone was trying to listen in either from outside the door or through the window (like I know my brothers probably would be if it was darker out), then no one could hear yet we could still hear each other without yelling.

“Nino, you okay?” Adrien asks placing his hand on Nino’s shoulder.

Nino flops onto the bed next to me, face first, and screams into the bedspread. Since none of us knew what was happening we just left him there while the others told me all about Ladybug and Chat Noir. How they started, who they’re fighting against, etc.

“Wait, they haven’t called the Justice League yet, have they?” I couldn’t help but ask. I’ve been able to hack the league since I was seven after Barbie started teaching me six-years-old, and I have never seen anything from Ladybug or Chat Noir.

The others shrug and then Adrien spoke up, “According to Ladybug she tried but someone named Green Lantern told them to stop bothering them with fake problems.” 

I hum then poke Nino, “You still live over there?” 

Nino groans again but sits up a moment later. Once we could see his face we all laughed. His glasses were skewed and his face was bright red. 

“Lila is going to be the death of mine and Alya’s relationship I swear,” Nino says frowning so much but then turns to me, “We’ll talk about it later, you said you needed to talk to us about Mari.” 

Sighing I pull out my phone, showing them all the picture of Marinette that I took during our last class, “She fell asleep during class and Chloé said she has a habit of falling asleep everywhere. Do you guys know of any reason she could be so tired? I was thinking nightmares, and, from what you just told me, deepens that belief.” 

No one said anything until Kim spoke up, “You don’t think it has anything to do with Lila, do you?”

“We can only hope not,” Chloé says before she turns to face me again, “Lila has threatened all of us, yet she seems to be targeting Mari the most.” 

“It could be both though,” Adrien whispers as his eyes shift between everyone, “Nightmares from the Akuma attacks, and being stressed from Lila.” 

Nodding I grab my computer and turn it on. Thankfully I’m still logged into the wifi here from my last visit a few weeks ago, so I open up a google doc and started typing.

“So let’s make a game plan! I can tell you all right now that the french class will help us in whatever plan we create.” 

_____________________________________________________________________

Over the next hour, we began working on a plan to keep Lila away from Marinette as well as expose every single lie that she has ever told, both in Gotham and in Paris. When we were done I started to pack everything back up, and it’s a good thing I did since the flowers in the vase perked up.

“Ah,” Grabbing my bag I smile, “My aunts are here.” 

Chloé stood up and grabs my hand, “Want me to walk you down?” 

Nodding I held out my other hand to Adrian, “Come on pretty boy, you might come down with us too.” 

Adrien looked confused but did as I said and followed us out of the room. On the way to the elevator, he looks at Chloé and I even more confused, “Why did I have to come alone, not that I don’t mind spending time with you two.” 

Humming I let go of Chloé’s hand and rolled up my left sleeve showing them my Soul Tattoo. Chloé and Adrien did the same and the smile on their faces made me want to hug and kiss them both. Since Chloé was closer I was able to see what my name looked like on their arms: “ _ Alessandra Martha Quinn-Wayne _ ” with a black cat laying under it next to a larger cat and a bunch of bats around it.

The three of us quickly made our way down to the lobby where Aunty Ivy and Aunty Harley were standing, scaring the shit out of the front desk man and Chloé’s classmates that are down there. Chuckling I race forward and hug Aunty Ivy tightly.

“I thought I told you both to stay outside?” 

Aunt Harley smiles down at me, “Eh, we weren’t doing anything.” 

Shaking my head I pull away and move back to stand between Chloé and Adrien, “Aunt Harley, Aunty Ivy I would like to introduce two of my soul mates. This is Chloé Bourgeois and Adrien Agreste. Their class won the Martha Wayne Foundation Scholarship.” 

Smirking Aunt Harley pulls out her bat and points it at them while Aunty Ivy allows plants to crawl up her arms and legs giving my soul mates her evil smile, together they say, “You better not hurt my Sugar Cube/Little Flower. If you do we will kill you.” 

Groaning I cover my face with both hands. I can’t believe they are doing this to me. That’s when a thought came to me, “ **_What are my brothers going to do with them and Jon!?_ ** ” 

Thankfully I didn’t have to think about it much longer because the elevator behind us open up and a squeal could be heard, “Oh My God, You’re Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy! You must be here to pick up Lila.” 

Alya then rushes forward, pushing Chloé and I out of the way, “Can I get an interview with you two?” 

Both of them look confused and when our eyes connected I just shrugged as if to say  _ It’s up to you _ . When I caught their nod I suddenly felt bad for Alya, but when I turned and saw Lila standing behind us with wide eyes, and looking deathly pale, I didn’t feel as bad. With the help of Adrien, Chloé and I were able to stand up, and move to the side to watch the show. From the side, we were standing next to Rose and Juleka.

“Are they really your aunts, Alice?” Rose asks with a shaky voice, “They seem scary.” 

“Yup, my bio dad is Harley’s younger brother,” I smirk at her keeping my eyes on my aunts, “They are only scary to those that hurt me and those I consider family and friends or lie, which Lila and Alya have just done.” 

In front of us, Alya is still talking while holding up her phone, “Harley Quinn, how are you feeling after your latest break up with the Joker? Did you end it or did he?” 

Wincing I go to move forward but Chloé and Adrien both held me back. When I turned to look at them they shook their head.

“Your aunt looks like she’s going to kill Alya, I want to see if she does or not,” Chloé says softly leaning against me.

“I’ll let this slide for a little bit, but if Aunt Harley does more than yell at her then I’m moving in. I don’t really want either of my aunts to go to Arkham.” 

Chloé nods into my shoulder and what feels like a smile on her face, Adrien, on the other hand, looks like he wants to hold me too but he won’t allow him to. So I grab his hand and squeeze it a little bit before I pull Chloé with me to lean against him. 

Whispering I couldn’t help but smile constantly, “Never worry about doing something you think I won’t like. I don’t like it I’ll tell you, promise. Plus I love cuddles.”

Adrien chuckles and pulls us closer nuzzling the top of my head, “How are you so small? You’re like the perfect size for us to cuddle with.” 

Giggling I pull Chloé closer and nuzzle her, as I close my eyes I couldn’t help but smile. These two have only been in my life for a little less than 24 hours but I can tell they are special to me and with Jon too. 

“...and who the hell is Lila Rossi? We’ve never been to Pairs or even out of The United States!” Aunt Harley shouts at Alya while Aunty Ivy makes her way over to me.

“Care to explain what the hell this small child is saying?” She asks making me let go of Chloé and Adrien, “She keeps saying that Joker and Harley just recently broke up and that this Lila Rossi is meant to meet up with her and Catwoman for a girl’s night.” 

One quick explanation later Aunty Ivy looks angrier than she was beforehand, “Say goodbye to your partners, you’ll see them tomorrow at school. We should get Harley out of here before she does something she’ll regret.” 

Nodding I make sure I have my stuff and pull away from them. I start to walk away but then I turn around and give them both a kiss on the cheek smiling, “I’ll see you both tomorrow.” 

“Alya I can tell you this right now, the Joker and Aunt Harley haven’t been together for years now. It just isn’t published outside of Gotham News.” I walk over to Alya and place my hand on her shoulder and narrow my eyes, “Chloé says you want to be a journalist when you are older correct?”

Alya shifted her eyes over my shoulder and back to mine a few times then she nods, “Y-Yeah, Clark Kent and Lois Lane-Kent are my heroes.”

“Well, then you should check your sources before posting them. At least that what they always told me.” I let go of her shoulder and smile gently, “From the little the others have told me, and what I have seen, you are a loving girlfriend and insanely protective of those you consider your friends. You also seem to be bullheaded, which can be a good thing but can also be a bad thing. So when I say check your sources I don’t just mean when it comes to journalism, I mean your friends too.” 

Alya’s whole body shook but nodded again. Nodding to her I shift my eyes to Lila, who was still handing by the elevator. She was still pale and kept shifting her eyes between me and my aunts, when our eyes locked I smiled and waved before we left. And it’s a good thing we did cause right at that moment Marinette showed up with Jason on his bike. 

“Wonderland! What are you doing here” Jason asks with his classic smirk, “Hanging out with your soul mates?” 

Blushing I throw my bag at him, which he caught easily, “Shut up Jayjay, I don’t tease you about your soul mate!” Now it’s Jason’s turn to blush.

Aunty Ivy and Aunt Harley are cracking up from behind me, “Who’s his soul mate, my flower?” 

“None of your business Ivy!” He huffs out, “Am I taking you home, Wonderland?”

Smiling I nod before hugging my aunts and thanking them for coming to pick me up anyway. Then I turn to Marinette and stepped closer to her.

“I hope my brothers didn’t bother me too much. I know Jason and Dick can be a bit much, Tim, though, sends to be a zombie (Cue Jason snickering) when he doesn’t get his coffee.” 

Marinette smiles brightly and shook her head, “Your brothers were fine. Damian made sure they didn’t bother us.” 

With that, she waved to Jason and headed inside while I climbed onto the back of his bike, racing off to the Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy's I have such writers' block right now, it's not even funny. Luckily I have up to chapter 9 already written up so we'll be good for a while, but that also means I'll probably only update once a month so that I can give you guys a chapter but also give me enough time to finish chapter 10. 
> 
> Also, I started school this week which means I will be super busy focusing on school too. College Math sucks ass that's for sure.


	8. Chapter 6

##  Chapter 6

“Hey, we need to call a league meeting when we get home,” I call through the helmet speaker, “I’ve some ass to kick and Damian will be joining me I’m sure.”

“Do you need me there with real or rubber bullets?” Jason replies quickly.

“That completely depends on if you have anything that will gravely injure Hal Jordan.” My anger could be heard through the coms, “That bitch needs to be killed or put out for a while.” 

Jason laughs as we pull into the driveway, and take our helmets off. As we walk into the house, Grandpa smiles at us and takes our coats before sending us to the dining room where the rest of the family is at.

As soon as I walk in I slam my hand on the table in front of dad and growl, “I am not asking for permission, I’m telling you, Jason and I will be killing The Green Lantern named Hal Jordan.” 

Dad doesn’t even look up from the paperwork he’s looking at, “Sit down and explain why you are planning to kill Mr. Jordan?” 

Sighing I sit down in my spot next to Damian, pull out my phone, and started playing them all the audio recording I had taken earlier: 

_ “About two years ago Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up when Hawkmoth sent out his very first Akuma; Stoneheart. Stoneheart was Ivan transformed by a purple butterfly which was what we call an Akuma, they are what turns normal people into things like Stoneheart.” Adrien explains. _

_ “What does he want? Do you know?” My voice can be heard asking _

_ Chloé could be heard scoffing, “He wants their Miraculous. It’s what turns them into Ladybug and Chat Noir. When I was Queen Bee I had the Bee miraculous and it was a hair clip.”  _

_ “Are there any other one? I mean heroes like you, Ladybug, and Chat Noir.”  _

_ “Tons, most are part-time heroes or one time only heroes,” Nino says. _

_ “I know I asked earlier but the justice league, were they contacted?”  _

_ “Yeah, according to Ladybug she tired for about a month or so, but someone named Green Lantern told them to stop bothering them with fake problems. After that, she didn’t try again.” Kim shouts from the other side of the room, “I swear if I get my hands on him I’ll ask Chat to Cataclysm him.”  _

_ “Ladybug may not like it, but I’m sure Chat would do it anyway,” Adrien says. _

I paused the audio and pulled up the link that Chloé gave me during the ride to the hotel. I already watched it so I just sat back and watched my dad and brother’s reactions. At first, they were surprised then worried then pissed. I’ve seen them angry but rarely are they pissed, so seeing this is kind of funny. Once the video was over Damian handed me my phone back and I shut off the screen staring at dad. 

“So can Jason shoot him?” I ask with my most serious face, “If not Jason then can Damian and I run him through with our swords?” 

Dad sighed running his hand down his face, “No, none of you can kill him. You are lucky we have a meeting tonight in the BatCave, we meet in an hour all of you need to go get ready.” 

My brothers and I nod before getting up and leaving the room, well my brothers left the room I stayed behind. Walking over to dad, I stand on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek.

“Love you, dad, don’t forget that you are a great father and an even greater man.” 

Without waiting for him to say something I walked out of the room and own to the Cave to get ready for the meeting.

_____________________________________________________________________

Once dressed I sat down on the chair in front of the Batcomputer and texted Chloé and Adrien (we traded numbers during our elevator ride down to the lobby). 

_ Black_Kitten: Hey guys, what happened when I left and Marinette showed up? _

_ Chloé _ _ 🐝: Lie-la started talking shit about Mari  _

_ Adrien 🐾: Alya was pretty shaken up still, Nino is back with her now _

_ Adrien🐾: What did you even say to her? _

_ Black_Kitten: Other than telling her to check her sources? Nothing _

We continued talking until Dick came over and took my phone out of my hands, “Now who could be texting you so much that you’re smiling?” 

“Damn it, Dick,” I shout jumping to try and get my phone back, “It’s none of your business! Give me my phone before you end up on the ground!” 

Dick just laughed and held my phone up higher and starts to read my messages. When it was clear I wouldn’t be getting it back I kicked him in the shin, and when he went to grab his shin I kicked his other leg out, which ended up with him on the ground groaning. Thankfully I was able to grab my phone from him before he fell to the ground.

“I told you to give me my phone back,” I say simply before moving to sit on his chest and smirk down at him.

“Besides dickwing,” Jason shouts from the other side of the cave as he checks his guns, “You could have just asked me. Our lovely little sister is texting her soul mates, don’t know their names but-”

“ Chloé Bourgeois and Adrien Agreste from the Paris class, along with Jonathan Kent,” Damian interrupts Jason as he inspects his katana for any damage from our last battle with a smirk on his face when our eyes met.

Tim, who is drinking probably his 20th coffee today looked up and gave me the famous Wayne smirk that we all learned how to do during our first month or so living here, “So that’s where you were today? You were with them?” 

“And so what if I was? Dami brought his home!” I shouted blushing such a bright red that all started laughing except for Damian who was just as red as me. 

Luckily, for Damian at least, the rest of the Justice League and Superboy (Jon) showed up. As soon as I saw Jon, I ran over to him and he picked me up shooting us into the air, spinning us around as I hid my face into his chest. Jon, on the other hand, laughed and held me even closer as he lowers us back to the ground.

“My brothers are mean to me,” I say though it is muffled slightly with my face against his chest, “Make them stop.”

Jon just laughed harder and rubbed my back. Ever since Damian, Jon, and I joined the family business we were close, so, me doing this doesn’t fall out of the norm for Jon and I. 

“Black Cat, Superboy, if you two are done I would like to get this over with,” Dad says in what we call his “Batman voice.”

Sighing I pull away and walk over to the computer pulling over the videos from the ladyblog along with the news articles and the actual emails and video messages, from Ladybug and Chat Noir, that Tim was able to find through some quick digging into the trash and spam file.

“May I, Batman?” I ask giving him a smirk.

Dad’s face twitched which I knew went he was trying not to smile at me, “It is your case, Black Cat. The floor is yours.” 

Stepping before them I frown when my eyes landed on Green Lantern. Cleaning my throat I pull up one of the ladyblog videos and get it ready to play.

“Who here has ever heard of the miraculous?” I ask them and when only Wonder Woman raised her hand, I nodded quickly moving to play the video. 

The whole time I watched her reaction and, when Ladybug showed up on the screen, her eyes widen before landing on mine. Nodding my head I saw her stand up straighter and focus on the screen again. 

“What we just watched is from a blog called the Ladyblog. It was created by a  Parisian that is here because of Bruce Wayne’s Martha Wayne Scholarship created after the death of his parents as you all know. This was brought to my attention during my patrol last night when I ran into a member of that class. According to them, Ladybug has asked us several times during the first few months of them being active, but they were turned down. EVERY. FUCKING. TIME!” I shouted at the end glaring at Green Lantern, “I had Red Robin find all of the emails and videos from them from back then and I want you all to guess who was the one logged in every time.” 

Sweeping my eyes over all of them my eyes landed on Green Lanter again, letting Superman and Wonder Woman know who. 

Slowly Jon raised his hand, and when I nodded he answered, “Green Lantern?”

Smiling devilishly I nod again and touch the tip of my nose with my pointer finger, “Ding Ding Ding! YES! Green Fucking Lantern.” 

Everyone turned to Green Lantern making him pale slightly and back up, “You guys don’t honestly believe that those kids are telling the truth, do you? I mean come on! That’s all CGI!” 

Wonder Woman stomped up to him and growls, “Have you forgotten, Hal, my mother was a Ladybug?” 

Green Lanter paled more and looked over to my dad, “Bats, come on, you’re logical. You’re not believing this, are you?”

Dad stayed quiet and just stared at him with his arms crossed. Green Lantern tried to get my brothers and the rest of the league on his side, but, when he saw that he wasn’t able to do that, he sighed and looked at me.

“Alright fine, say it’s real,” he starts crossing his arms glaring at me, “What do you suggest we do?” 

“Reach out to them,” I smirked placing my hands on my hips, “Explain that what you did was wrong to them and that the league would like to help.” 

“And if they don’t want us going to Paris to help?” 

“We stay here and offer whatever help we can from here. Paris is their turf, we won’t get in their way unless they ask us to come to help them.” ‘

Superman didn’t seem to like that answer and either did dad but they didn’t say anything. Damian, my amazing brother, stepped forward with Jon, and they stood by my side, Damian glaring at the adults daring them to say anything bad about this plan.

Wonder Woman, bless her soul, stepped forward and smiles at me, “Let us begin.” 

I couldn’t help but smile back, before telling them my plan. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Around midnight the rest of the league left and only my family, Superman (Clark Kent) and Jon were left. Sighing I fell against Jon and groan. 

“I have no idea how you guys are able to be in charge but I don’t ever want to do that again.” I say looking at dad with a frown on my face, “Diana is fucking scary when she mad.” 

The rest of the team nod but then Clark turned to Jon and I, giving us his fatherly smile, “So you are Jon’s Soul Mate.” 

“She’s not the only one dad, we have two more,” Jon replies smiling brightly as holds me tightly, “They’re from Paris.”

Clark’s smile brightened as he watches the two of us. It was a little weird being affectionate with Jon now that we were soul mates purely because it really shows just how much we already were a match for each other. 

“You’ll have come up to the farm during the holidays, Alice, mom, and dad would love to see you again,” Clark turned to face Damian, “You too, Damian.”

“We’ll see if we can slip away,” I reply smiling back, “For now though we should get some sleep, we do still have school in the morning.”

Everyone agreed, most headed off to bed, or leave (the Kents). Tim and I stay up a while longer talking since I wasn’t tired yet and he was too caffeinated to sleep. 

“Hey...Timmy?” I whisper as I look into the living room fireplace and biting my lip, “Do you think everything would have ended up the same way if my mom didn’t die that night?”

Tim was quiet for a moment but when he spoke I knew he believed every word, “Things would have been different, but I think Ivy and Harley would have gotten you out of there sooner or later. Rather that means that you would have ended up with us right away, later on, or not at all is unknown. What I do know is that I’m happy that you came to live with us, Damian doesn’t act like a brat when your around and Jason doesn’t fight with us as much when you go on missions with us.” 

Tim looks over at me with a gentle smile and opens his arms letting me jump into his lap and nuzzle his chest, “All I care about is the present and what next great thing you will do for the city and this family.”

Giggling I hugged him tighter before letting him go and standing up, taking his mug with me. “Best we go to bed now, Timmy. Thank you for staying up with me, I don’t think we do this as much as we used too but it was fun.” 

Tim laughed as he stood up and kissed me on the top of my head and takes our mugs from me, “Go get some sleep, Ace, I’ll take care of the dishes.” 

Nodding I yawn, tell him good night, and headed to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are going to be pretty short. Though I just finished writing up chapter 10, I know I might not have a lot to write about for this series till later, or not at all. Writers Block sucks ass. 
> 
> Oh, I'm also back in college/university (I live in The United States) so I won't be posting as much as I would like. Please leave a comment if you want to see something happen in the story or a one-shot for any of the couples/ characters.
> 
> love you all, stay safe


End file.
